Six Feet Under The Stars
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Makino and Benn find themselves falling more and more for each other, after Benn's last "romance" became more of a big mistake.  T for language in last chapter
1. Chapter 1

I had watched their relationship from the first time he brought her to our little town. Jolene. I was a bit jealous. I had started to like Benn, possibly a litle more than I should, but he was actually a really genuinely kind person. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but he was highly intelligent, sweet, and just...Great to be around, if you actually talked to him. I suppose, if you dug around deep enough, you could have called it a crush at that time...  
>The first time he came in with her, she seemed nice enough, too. A little snooty, but she was gorgeous; long blonde hair, tall, slim but well built, beautiful face...She snuggled right up to Benn at his usual place at the bar. Ever the gentleman, Benn introduced me as his friend. The next time he came in, she started to show her true colors. I don't even remember what he said anymore, all I heard was the crack as she backhanded him. Of course, Benn didn't even react. Especially not to hit her. He was agentleman, and not only that, he wouldn't admit that a girl had hurt him. Though the red hand print on his face said otherwise. The next couple times she hit him, he didn't say anything either. I knew he wouldn't. None of the guys said anything, either. They didn't know what to say, i don't think. A big guy like Benn getting smacked around by a girl? And for him not to say anything?...<br>The last major change was the most shocking, to me. Benn had had long black hair since i first met him. When he came in, however, it was clipped short and bleached out until it was gray. When he sat down, all I could do was gawk. He'd actually let her...She'd had to have completely brainwashed him to let her...  
>All i could say was, "Benn..."<br>He sighed. "I know..." We didn't get anymore chance to talk, as Jolene scooted in and started clincing to his arm, jabbering at him excitedly.

Now, as I waited at the dock for the Red Haired Pirates return, I witnessed what i would think would be the final straw. Jolene had her tongue half way down another man's throat, and his hands exploring her quite thoroughly. As the ship got closer, I saw Benn at the front of this ship. His hair reaching more toward his shoulders now, looked a little more normal to me...Like the old Benn. I knew the exact moment he found Jolene, as the wounded look crossed his eyes. I knew that was all he'd show. None of the broken-heartedness would ever cross his face. At least that's what i thought until Shanks saw it, too. He turned to Benn, shaking his shoulder lightly, trying to get attention, as the hurt spread from his eyes to his entire face. Later, as the pirates sat in the bar, Benn took his usual seat. As much as i thought he would hide it, he seemed just...sulky and hurt...Something i didn't expect him to share at all. "Benn..." I lightly touched his hand that rested on the bar. He looked up at me. That was the first time I noticed his eyes. They were a deep brown hazlenut color that reminded me of rich melted chocolate...His other hand rested under his chin, and i noticed he hadn't shaven in a few days. "Hey." I noticed something about his voice, then, too, through just that one word...The deep bass boom of his voice. Smooth, but not too smooth...but very, very deep...  
>"A...are you okay? I saw her..."<br>He sighed, and tapped his fingers, bouncing my hand up and down on his. "Yeah, thanks. I'm fine." So that was where he drew the line. Voicing it. Shanks came up, then, clapping his hand on Benn's shoulder. "Least you can fix your hair, Benn! Ya' look like shit!"  
>"Thank you, Shanks. Thank you." He rolled his eyes. When shanks walked away, I took Benn's hand again. I could tell he kept wanting to jerk away, because he wasn't a touchy person, but i didn't care. I felt the need to comfort him right this second. "Hey, do you have anything to do tonight?"<br>A confuzed look, then he shook his head. "No."  
>"Why don't you come over to my house to hang out and watch a movie? Just as friends to hang out. I need something to do on a friday night." I smirked at him. "Oh, come on. Don't pity me-"<br>"It's not pity." I ruffled his hair, and didn't let myself show i was surprised at how thick and soft it was, even after being mutilated by bleach. "It's friendship."  
>He snorted, letting a smile start on his face. "What, am i going to paint your toenails and you dye my hair?"<br>I shrugged. "If you want."  
>He shook his head. "Not that dependant. Not that worried about it, either."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I got off work, I took hold of Benn's shirt from behind. "Come on!" I was surprised that he actually got up to follow me. As we walked to my house, I smiled up at him. Never in my life did I think i would be leading a six foot seven pirate to my house to watch a movie and relax with me. But, oh well. "You like pizza, don't you?"  
>"Huh? Yeah, why?" "It's supper time. Don't think i'm going to starve you." I smirked. "What do you like on yours?"<br>"Not a picky eater. Whatever's fine." He sat down on the end of the couch after he'd propped his boots by the door. I sat down beside him, and called in the pizza order. "...I'll run down and get it." His voice startled me for a moment, because he'd been so quite for that instant. "Huh? No, i got it for delivery." We talked for a while, laughing and just having a good time. When the pizza came, he insisted on paying, blocking the door completely. We popped in "Zombieland" and i found myself entirely comfortable with him, laughing at our favorite parts of the movie, sharing a pizza out of the box and talking like we'd been friends for forever. I had apparently fallen asleep, as i woke up at the end of whatever movie we had popped in after "Zombieland". I nuzzled whatever I was lying on, and to my horror discovered it was Benn's chest. And that I was covered up with the blanket i sobbed into during sappy romance movies...I looked up and saw Benn, completely frozen, but turning his head at that moment to look at me. "Uhhhhh..." I blushed brightly. I had a crush on Benn, but i didn't expect to bring it about just after Jolene. He chuckled. "It's fine." He stroked my arm. His hands were exceptionally rough from work. Kind of...really...really attractive...sexy. "You just kinda fell asleep and slowly worked your way over. I didn't want to wake you up, because you worked today. Then you started to shiver..." he fingered the blanket and shrugged. Good lord, i was mortified. "what time is it?"  
>"Uhhh...one thirty..."<br>"How long was i asleep!"  
>"...an hour or two..."<br>"I'm so sorry! Oh my god, i'm so embarrassed! I'm so sorry Benn! I didn't mean to...not just after She..."  
>"I know. i know." He smiled and chuckled. "It's ok. Really. If i cared i would have moved and gotten you up."<br>I realized i hadn't really made any effort to move, and quickly jumped off of him. He laughed and stood up. "I'm sorry!"  
>"Don't worry about it." He smiled warmly. "I'll let you go to bed." He headed for the door, but before he could leave i grabbed his arm. He turned around, surprised. "what's wrong?"<br>I hugged him, expecting him to just freeze, but he returned the gesture, then left.

The next day, when the red-haired pirates came in, i was almost dreading talking to Benn after my little nap last night...  
>When he came in, his hair was completely black, no longer just the roots where it had started to grow out. He came to his usual spot and sat down, nodding in greeting. "No longer an older man, 'eh Benn?"<br>He chuckled. "I didn't know it bothered anybody that much." He shrugged. "Hey, listen about last night..."  
>He laughed. "why're you so worried about that? It doesn't matter, Makino. You didn't offend me or make me feel awkwad or whatever else you might be thinking you did. Relax." He looked at me, and those damn brown eyes of his got me all flustered...<br>chocolate. Hazlenut. Coffee. Mocha. I shook my head. He chuckled at me, smirking. "Why don't you come hang out again Thursday, my parents will be out."  
>He cocked his head slightly. "Parents...? H...how old are you, Makino?"<br>I blushed, caught off guard by his question. "I...I'm 24, why?"  
>"Sorry. That was a little brash, but...i was just wondering..."<br>"How old are you?"  
>"30." He took a swallow of his beer. "So Thursday, then? What time?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out, as my schedule started to forcibly open up more and more, i became more and more comfortable with Benn. We spent one day a week at least together, just doing something like best friends. But I was afraid of letting myself fall for him...and then i realized that he was probably the same way. I decided to just go for it, and as i worked up the courage to do it, I let chance by chance run right in front of my face. However, now that i knew i could do it, I would. I would just have to have the right timing.

When I arrived at the restaurant, he was standing outside, wearing a a black suit without the jacket, and a red dress shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and a black tie. He leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette. When he caught my eye, he smiled, stomped out his cigarette, and walked toward me. I just froze. For all the world, he looked like a model. He took my arm gently, "Happy Birthday." He handed me a little bag and led me into the little dark building. "You look beautiful, by the way." I blushed and swayed on my heels slightly. He caught me by my waist, and i caught the rise of a blush on his face, as well. I decided it would be best to keep my arm linked in his until we got to our table. "I didn't even know this place was here!" I touched his hand on the table. My habit had grown since i had first done it. "It's beautiful!"  
>He nodded. "I figured you deserved something nice for your birthday." He glanced at the bag. I took that as cue to open it, and found myself almost in tears when i pulled out the intricately made dream catcher, the beads on the strings were the color of my birthstone, the leather a deep turqouise color, and the feathers were all perfectly snow white with brown tips. On the back, 'BB' was etched ever so carefully into the leather. "You made this?" I stared at him. "You made this for me?"<br>He chuckled and put his hand on top of mine for the first time. "Like i said. Something...unique and...different. for your birthday."  
>"You changed it."<br>"I know."  
>All night we had a great time, laughing like we always did. I don't think there was another person in the world that made me feel like Benn did. He made me feel like a giggly teenager, but at the same time like a close friend that he knew he could trust and who he knew for forever. When we got up to leave, he led me out by his arm again. The air had grown crisp and we could see our breath. I kept a firm grip on my beautiful gift...I still couldn't believe he had taken the time to make it for me...<br>"Makino...It's late." He stopped, and i was forced to look up at him. His eyes sparkeled in the street light and the look on his face was different- something about the way he looked at me had changed. "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
>I blushed. "Y...you would?" He nodded in response. "Thank you."<br>He swiftly took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I couldn't stop myself or even attempt to hide my blush this time. Especially when he cupped his hand over my face and gently stroked my cheek. I was truly startled. I never expected...  
>As we walked, we chattered, continuing our conversation from before. My house came up a little more quickly than i had wanted it to, and he released my arm, staying down on the first step leading to my front door. "Goodnight." He smiled. "Happy birthday."<br>I smiled down at him. "Thank you, Benn. I think...that was the best I've had."  
>He chuckled. "I'm glad you had a good time." He looked down, and I knew he was debating the same thing i was. In one swift motion, i had his face in my hands. He held his breath for an instant, and the next thing I knew, i found the rough tickle of his beard unbelievably pleasant, as our lips met. He paused for a moment, then i felt his hands gently on my waist, and his lips working against mine. The porch light suddenly flicked on, and I giggled. "Night, Benn." I kissed him lightly again. "And thank you."<br>He smiled, that half smile I'd memorized by now. "Yeah. Happy Birthday." he nodded once, and started back toward the ship at the dock.

BENN'S POV Walking back to the ship, my mind was racing and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I don't think my heart ever skipped or beat faster any other time I'd been kissed...I don't think ever when I'd even had sex. But Makino had managed that. After Jolene, truth be told I was just going to give up. This shit wasn't worth my time. I didn't know how to explain it, or why, but Makino was different. She was just so relaxed and easy. Easy to be around, easy to talk to, easy to start a conversation with...  
>When I boarded the ship, Shanks was the only one on deck. He smirked knowingly. God, i hated that smirk sometimes. "Out with Makino for her birthday?"<br>"Mm-hm." I lit a cigarette, trying not to read into it too much. "That's a nice shade of lipstick on you, Benn."  
>DAMMIT! I wiped my mouth instinctively, before I even knew what I was doing, listening to that damned obnoxious laugh of his. I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Keep your mouth shut for once!" I hissed, barely a whisper. But he knew what I said. "Benn, come on! You're together now, aren't you?" He looked confuzed. "Or was it one of those times you just went for it and it was all awkward..."<br>"It wasn't me, Shanks." I looked at him. His green eyes sparkled with an epiphany. "What! SHE kissed YOU! Makino?"  
>"Hey, try not to act so surprised, dick."<br>"No, not...dammit Benn." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I just can't believe a quiet little girl like Makino..."  
>"I know." He smirked. "Did you guys make out?"<br>"Fuck you." That laugh again. At this rate, he'd get the whole crew up.


End file.
